


[Podfic] Letters, Redux

by Podfixx



Series: Letters [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: English Accent, Epistolary, Letters, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: While he's dead, Sherlock writes John more letters.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Letters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558627
Comments: 18
Kudos: 52





	[Podfic] Letters, Redux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Letters, Redux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/618913) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> Just a wee one today, but no less important!


End file.
